The present invention generally relates to a transfer tail assembly for a conveyor that is particularly useful in a sanitary environment. More specifically, the present invention relates to a transfer tail assembly that includes a reduced radius transfer point between the upper and lower runs of a continuous conveyor belt and can be completely disassembled for cleaning without the use of any tools.
Presently, in food processing conveyor applications, conveyors must be manufactured such that the conveyor belt can be removed and the entire conveyor frame assembly sanitized. Following sanitation, the conveyor belt must be reinstalled for continued operation. Numerous guidelines exist to regulate the type of conveyor assembly that be used in a sanitary environment, such as in a food processing facility. Typically, these guidelines require that the conveyor frame assembly must be capable of being disassembled and sanitized. Since the conveyor frame assembly must be sanitized on a regular basis, the conveyor assembly must be capable of being quickly disassembled to allow complete cleaning. Preferably, the disassembly should require no tools.
The food processing guidelines for conveyors also require that the conveyors not include any areas that collect water after the conveyor has been washed down. If the conveyor includes areas that collect water, bacteria can form in the wet areas, which is unacceptable in a sanitary environment. Therefore, the conveyors used in the food processing industry must be sealed and prevent water from pooling after the conveyor assembly has been washed down.
In many uses of sanitary conveyors, the conveyors transport relatively small articles or food products. A significant problem exists at the intersection of two conveyor sections when transferring relatively small articles. Typically, each conveyor section includes an end roller that directs the continuous conveyor belt between the upper and lower runs. As an article passes over the end roller, the article is transferred from a first conveyor assembly to a second assembly positioned adjacent to the first conveyor assembly. The radius of the end roller on each conveyor assembly creates a dead space between the conveyor assemblies where articles being transferred can become lodged.
In a typical conveyor frame assembly, the radius of the end roller can be reduced to shorten the gap between the conveyor frame assemblies. However, in a sanitary conveyor application, the entire end roller assembly must be able to be taken apart and reassembled without any additional toolings.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a transfer tail assembly that includes a small diameter transfer radius while providing a transfer tail that can be completely assembled and disassembled without the use of any tooling. Further, it is desirable to provide a conveyor assembly that includes a sealed frame that prevent water from collecting and pooling after the conveyor has been washed.